Pitleon
'The Pitleon ' The pitleon is a rare species of the pit bull breed dogs. This breed first came into notice of experts in the year of 2020 and since then it has been endangered. The pitleon species was first spotted in the Mojave Desert and later they spread to the Sonoran Desert and the Colorado Desert as well. Although the pitleon is a specific breed of a dog, this dog takes in qualities from a chameleon. The outer color of a pitleon varies and they have the ability to change the color of their outer skin. Whereas most dogs have fur, the pitleon has reptile like skin and the tongue of a pitleon is a dark blue and sticky. A pitleon is the size of an average pit-bull terrier and it is about 6 inches in height and about 30 pounds. They reside in dry, desert like areas and have not been found in any other country than the United States. Etymology The English word Pitleon was derived from combing the dog breed of an American Pit Bull Terrier and the name of the color changing lizard known as the Chameleon. Change of Color and Senses Pitleons are able to change the color of their reptile like skin but only one time a day. This allows them to camouflage in case they sense danger in the surroundings. If they attempt to change the color of their skin more than once within about 24 hours, the pigment cells under their superficial layer of skin get exhausted and that may be fatal for the pitleon. Pitleons make use of their senses in order to sense any approaching danger and to hunt their prey. Along with vision good enough to see at least half a mile in any direction, they also have one of the best hearing distance any animal has been known to have. Diet Although a pitleon shows many qualities of a pit-bull terrier dog and a chameleon reptile, this species is not a carnivore. Rather, pitleons are herbivores and only eat plants. They have a digestive system which allows them to only consume plants of any type such as grasses and fruits. As they reside in desert areas, they feed off of desert plants and many seeds. Pitleons do not have a large diet and do not need much food to survive. Little consumption of plants can give them enough energy to survive and be active through the night. They go in hiding once the sun comes out and only show activity in the later evening when the sun is about to go down. This is helpful as they won’t have to use their camouflaging powers to hide for too long and it increase’s they’re life span as opposed to if they had to be active and hide throughout the day in broad sunlight. Reproduction In the pitleon species, a male and female pitleon can carry the child. The pitleon can carry its children for up to 8 weeks before it gives live birth. Similar to the human reproductive system, pitleons only carry one child at a time. After birth, the baby pitleon needs its parent’s nurturance for at least four to five months before it is able to survive on it’s own in the wild. A pitleon cannot reproduce more than once in it six to ten-year life cycle. Endanger The pitleon has never had a population exceeding 500 in its 25 years of existence. As of September of 2040 experts believe that there are less than 300 pitleons remaining. There are many factors contributing to such a low population. Despite their significant auditory and visual senses, pitleons are hunted down in the wild as they are a danger to the humans due to their aggressive nature around the human life. Reproductively, pitleons are not producing enough offspring to keep the species alive due to the fact that they can each only reproduce one offspring. Often, a pitleon attempts to camouflage more than once within a 24-hour time span and it exhausts it cells which leads to a loss in oxygen. This can lead to fatality and a decrease in population as well. The short life span is also a factor that contributes to the risk of extinction. Jasleen Hothi